Building Work
by blackeningmidnight
Summary: Building Work interrupts a pleasant sleep and leads to unhappy roommates. These characters belong to Rainbow Rowell


It was dot on eight, I'd been asleep for less than 5 hours and Reagan had been asleep for less than that when the piercing determined bang of a hammer echoed throughout the room. We both shoot up to sitting, startled by the noise and equally annoyed.

"What the hell is going on?" Reagan moans, glaring at the window.

"Good question." I mutter bitterly, I'd been back in Watford with Baz and Simon, these dreams don't happen too often but they're always good fun and it was interrupted by this stupid banging. I swing my legs over the side of the bed, standing up slowly (the shock wake up has made me lose my bearings slightly and my head is swimming).

"What's going on, Cath? And please tell me that it is going to stop in the next five seconds." She crams her pillow over her head, groaning.

"They're building a fence, before the slope outside, more drunk people probably fell down there again but apparently they are doing it in the loudest means possible without any warning." My phone buzzes the screen flashing LEVI, the ringer is turned off thankfully or I think Reagan may have killed me. I grab my keys before slipping outside.

"Hey." I breathe down the phone.

"Ah you're awake. Good. Do you want coffee?" his enthusiasm at this time is rather off-putting but he wouldn't be Levi without it and as I feel myself begin to wake up, I feel the warmth spread through me that I have someone to ring me 'good morning'.

"Coffee would be good, getting rid of our builders would also be great." I comment, as another wave of banging graces the corridor.

"Oh you mean the builders fixing the fence outside your room, yeah they are loud aren't they?" he chuckles, he'd already got me coffee ringing was just to see if I was awake.

"You're downstairs I take it."

"Yeah, just heading up. Reagan sleeping through all this noise?"

"Nah, she's pretty pissed off, wouldn't chance going into that room at the moment." I mutter, down the phone as he comes into view.

"What about her coffee?" he asks, coming to stand next to me, leaning on the wall as he had done so often since I first met him.

"That might help the situation, enter at your own risk still." I laugh before the realisation dawns on me, "I have to go back in anyway I need to get dressed." He looks down at my pyjamas as if only noticing.

"No pyjama day for your day off then?" a pyjama day does sound nice but there again so does food and I am not going to get food in my pyjamas.

"Maybe another day. I'm awake now, wide awake, may as well make the most of it and do something productive with the day." I sigh, feeling lost at what I can do with this new found motivation for the day.

"Like what? New fan fiction on the horizon. Your readers will be wanting something new after the shell shock of Carry On Simon finishing, well almost all your readers." He's been trying to convince me to read him Carry On all summer and I've been avoiding it as much as possible reading every other fan fic that I've written except that. I don't know something about me doesn't want to read Carry On out loud yet, even if I am 'depriving' Levi.

"I kind of don't know what to write. I just don't think I can write something better than Carry On and I just don't want what I write next to be a let-down." I finally address my feelings, telling someone else why I have been putting off writing, I haven't even been able to tell Wren.

"Everything you write is awesome, sweetheart."

"Levi I swear to God, you better have coffee or I am going to kill a man, and that man may be you." Reagan's voice carries from our room and Levi's smile widens as he goes to open the door.

"I certainly have coffee, just as the day requires." The topic of my fan fiction is left behind and in the corridor and I'm thankful for that, I'm not sure that I can handle a discussion about it at the moment. I was hoping that the dream would give me some inspiration before I got rudely interrupted. I grab some clothes from the closet and go to the bathrooms to get changed. By the time I get back to the room Reagan seems to be in a calmer mood, mellowed by the coffee and the company.

"So what is the plan for your day off, sweetheart?" Levi asks and Reagan groans at the pet name. I want to shrug but fight the impulse wanting to seem as though I am confident in my decision.

"I was thinking I would go to the bookshop on York Street." I answer, watching carefully for his reaction.

"Why would you go to the bookshop, where that douche works?" Reagan snaps. By douche I am aware that she means Nick and it is part of the reason I want to go to that bookshop, I am hoping that in some bizarre way seeing Nick will give me a hand moving away from this writers block.

"Want some company?" Levi smiles, although the brightness from his eyes has all but gone.

"Yeah, that would be great." I reply trying my best to smile normally, and carry on ignoring Reagan's comment. She turns over and practically screams into her pillow. I look at Levi who just shrugs.

"You okay, Rea." He asks.

"Fine, just hate the cuteness that radiates from you two, it's too early for this!"


End file.
